7littlemonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Are You My Family?
"Are You My Family?" is the 5th episode of Seven Little Monsters. Synopsis Six feels left out after One tells her that she ruins the Mother's Day surprise because she feels like she is too special to cut out the hearts. Thus, she ran away from home, finding a new family. First, she went to a display shop, imagines that the family figures in the display were hers. She can't find any family and begins to cry. Then, she came across a group of street performers, who were mime artists. She joins the act, to thunderous applause from the audience. Finally, she became the star of a travelling circus. Her siblings went to the circus to rescue her. When they get there, One apologizes to Six for wishing that she finds another caring family. Then, they all became part of Six's circus act. The audience quickly loves their act. When they got home, the monsters yelled "SURPRISE" to their mother. Their mother was touched and all the monsters celebrate Mother's Day, which went off without a hitch. Trivia / Goofs / Notes * This is the second episode when Three is normal since '' Good Night . he's normal for the whole episode, he's wearing his normal clothes and he's talking in his normal voice too, he makes a few accents during the episode, he probably just needs a break from disguising and just wants to be normal like the others as they're always themselves. At least Three is himself. * In the circus, the monsters were dressed as clowns, except for Six. * '''ERROR: '''When Two gave the red construction paper to Three, Three is seemingly taller than Two. * The song ''Seven Seats on Our Bike will be used again in the episode Out of Sight. * When One turns into a clown, her nose is completely normal but when she cheers for Six saying go Six go, she's got a clown nose. * This episode can be viewed as a "female" version of The Mystery of the Missing Five, since when Six runs away because One hurt her feelings; it is similar to when Five ran away due to Four hurting his feelings. * At the end of the episode when Mom gets back, One's not a clown anymore, she's a ringmaster, Two's still a clown, Three's not a clown anymore or normal, he's an elephant, Four's not a clown anymore, he's technically normal but he's wearing a purple muscle shirt, Five's not a clown anymore, he's an elephant like Three, Six's not the star of the circus anymore, she's just normal as herself so she's the only one as nothing, Seven's still a clown. * When the monsters are singing the Seven seater bike song, they count their names to themselves but Seven is only one not to say his own name by himself because as soon as they reach 7, everyone says his name including him just not him alone. Quotes (After Six leaves.) Three: (to Four) Where do you find another family? Four: You don't find a family. You have to be part of one! Seven: We found Belinda. Four: Belinda is a cow! One: Six? Two: She joined the circus? Three: And she's the star of the show. Four: What are we waiting for? Seven: Let's go! One: To the bike! (With Six back, the monsters can now sing their song. They're now singing the song "Seven Seats On My Bike".) All: Seven, Seven-Seven's a perfect dix. We're in heaven, we reeled it up to Six. We don't need to take a bus... Six: (sings)...Or the subway? No, not us. All: Oh we repeat upon the seats, For a bicycle built for:... One: One! Two: Two! Three: Three! Four: Four! Five: Five! Six: Six! All: (singing) Seven! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where Six cries a bit